In a mobile communications system, a terminal needs to establish, through a wireless network, a connection to an external network, for example, the Internet, so as to enjoy a service from a third party application through the external network.
As shown in FIG. 1, the wireless network mainly includes a radio access network (RAN) 111 and a core network (CN) 112, where a function of managing a radio resource is mainly executed in the RAN 111, and a function related to a service and an application is mainly executed in the core network 112. It can be seen that the RAN 111 is a bridge for connecting a terminal 120 to the core network 112.
As communications technologies develop, a quantity of mobile terminals continuously increases, and a quantity of mobile services also increases quickly, which pose a great challenge to a processing capability on a RAN side. Using a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system as an example, a processing capability of a base station on the RAN side, for example, an evolved node B (eNB), is mainly reflected by a processing capability of a baseband processing board (BBP). However, the processing capability of the BBP is limited, and when the BBP undertakes service processing of a hotspot cell or is in some big event scenarios, the capability is often insufficient. A big event refers to a scenario, such as New Year, a music festival, or a filmfest, in which some particular events cause a sudden rise in service traffic.
Currently, a processing manner for an inadequate BBP processing capability is to perform traffic control, which reduces user experience.